Late Night at Home
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Hermione mendapatkan tamu tak diundang dalam suasana bersalju ketika waktu larut di malam itu. (M for safety. Totally incest and lime inside...or lemon? I don't know...) DLDR!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

 **Warning: BANYAK (too lazy to write more #Slap)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hermione mendapatkan tamu tak diundang dalam suasana bersalju ketika waktu larut di malam itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tik tok tik tok...

Suara detik jam berpadu dengan suara salju jatuh yang menghantam tanah di luar sana. Angin berhembus cukup kencang sehingga membuat udara menjadi cukup dingin. Hermione segera berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan membacanya dan merapatkan selimut, mencari kehangatan. Suara lagu yang pelan dan syahdu seolah melengkapi segalanya, kesendiriannya. Jujur, ia merasa nyaman dan bebas saat ini, sesuatu yang sangat ia dambakan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Hermione tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangan dari buku novelnya. Membayangkan dirinya telah menyandang status janda sejak putri sulung nya berusia 12 tahun benar-benar membuatnya tertawa, dan beginilah ia sekarang. Terlebih pernikahannya tidak berjalan baik semenjak Ron terlalu banyak menuntut dan akhirnya memilih berselingkuh, dan ia juga sudah muak berpura-pura dengan tuntutan itu hingga keduanya menandatangani surat cerai. Tidak mudah untuk bercerai namun ia sudah melakukannya.

Jumat malam ia lewatkan sendirian karena kedua anaknya sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah Molly dan akan pulang minggu nanti (Kau terlalu banyak bekerja, Mione. Gunakan akhir pekan ini untuk kau habiskan sendiri di rumah, biar aku yang menjaga anak-anak disini." ucap Molly pada hari itu). Molly masih dan selalu menganggap Hermione adalah putrinya dan selalu terbuka pada anak-anak nya, tidak peduli jika ia sudah menceraikan Ron. Maka disinilah ia sekarang, bergelung di sofa lebar yang besar dengan baju panjang berbahan tebal dengan celana pendek diatas lutut, berbalut selimut dengan novel Ruth Rendell di pangkuan dan coklat hangat dalam genggaman ketika salju sudah semakin deras. Sungguh malam yang sempurna untuk dihabiskan dengan santai.

Ia segera menyeruput coklat dan menaruhnya kembali di meja bundar. Sudah larut dan ini waktunya untuk tidur, karena masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ia sambung untuk lusa nanti. Ia segera menutup buku, namun sebelum ia melakukannya, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu ketika tiga hari yang lalu.

"Apa kurangnya aku bagimu?..."

Ah, sial!

Ingat di waktu yang tak terduga!

Tiga hari sebelumnya, banyak peristiwa terjadi, dan Hermione sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi tiga hari terakhir ini. Baiklah, langsung ke intinya: seseorang telah menyatakan cinta padanya. Bukan masalah baginya, namun kali ini berbeda. Ini sungguh mengejutkan untuk menjadi nyata. Ia sudah mendengar pernyataan itu sejak dulu dari orang yang sama, namun yang membuatnya terkejut ialah bahwa orang itu tidak pernah berhenti dan ini sudah berpuluh-puluh kalinya. Ia bahkan mulai berpikir bahwa pernyataan orang itu tidak akan berhenti sampai ia membalas, dan itu cukup mengerikan.

Ia mendengar bunyi bel dan sontak terkejut. Ia menatap jam dinding, sudah jam 9 dan masih ada orang yang mau bertamu selarut ini di rumahnya. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan waspada lalu melakukan wandless untuk mendatangkan tongkat bisbol ke dalam genggaman (tongkatnya ia tinggal di kamar). Ia segera berjalan pelan ke pintu depan dengan posisi siap siaga sementara bel makin berbunyi tidak sabaran. Tongkat bisbol segera ia letakkan di belakang punggung, jaga-jaga.

Satu...dua...tiga...

Hermione membuka kenop pintu...

Hermione seketika membeku di tempat.

 _Ah, panjang umur!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesosok pemuda jangkung berusia 18 tahun berdiri di depan pintu. Ada sisa-sisa salju di rambut dan jaketnya. Ia tentu saja sudah mengenal siapa orang ini.

"Kenapa kau datang di larut malam begini?" tanya Hermione seraya melonggarkan cengkeraman di tongkat.

"Di luar dingin. Masuklah!" ajak Hermione sebelum pemuda itu menjawab dan akhirnya menurutinya. Hermione segera menuntunnya ke ruang tengah dan menuju pantry untuk membuat coklat hangat lalu menyodorkannya ketika selesai.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari di jam segini? Apa orang tuamu tahu?" tanya Hermione sambil duduk di meja pantry. Si pemuda terkekeh, "Pelan-pelan."

"Aku kemari untuk meminta jawaban, dan tentu saja mereka tahu, namun dengan alasan yang berbeda." ucapnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau anggap apa jawabanku?"

"Lelucon, mungkin?"

"Kau tahu itu mustahil." gumam Hermione. James menatapnya lurus, "Tidak jika kau menyetujuinya, Auntie."

"Semua akan menentangmu, dan kau bahkan bisa dihukum. Aku peduli padamu, James."

"Aku tahu." ucap James, dan tentu saja dia sangat tahu.

"Kau tidak paham konsekuensinya! Kau tidak mengerti! Ini terlarang!" Hermione sudah di batas kesabaran, namun dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat wajah tenang James.

"Aku adalah ibu dari sepupumu, saudari ipar orang tuamu. Kita terikat hubungan darah, James. Apa kau mengerti?" Hermione berucap dengan nada pilu. Kali ini ia sudah lelah.

Tidak mampu menatap James tepat di mata, ia segera melirik karpet. Hermione tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena faktanya ia sudah lelah mewanti-wanti keponakan tampannya untuk segera menghentikan obsesi gilanya.

"Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku?" walaupun hanya sekedar pertanyaan biasa yang ia sudah ia ketahui sejak dulu, ada rasa kuat dalam dirinya untuk mendengar langsung dari James Sirius Potter.

"Sejak aku berusia 13 tahun."

Ekspektasinya salah, dan ternyata lebih lama dari yang ia kira.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan kau tahu itu, Auntie." James berucap lirih. Hermione mendesah lalu kali ini menengadah dan menatap James di mata, menyadari bahwa jarak diantara keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

"Ini bukan cinta, James..." ucap Hermione seraya menangkup wajah James lalu menunduk lagi, menatap ke bawah. Ia pada akhirnya mendapati dagunya diangkat pelan oleh jemari-jemari panjang James.

"Untuk malam ini saja, katakan kau menyetujuinya, Auntie. Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk mendapatkannya." James berbisik di telinganya seraya memainkan rambut ikalnya yang menggantung di sisi wajahnya.

"Aku..." Hermione sudah merasa ia telah memasuki Danger Zone, terlebih entah mengapa aroma tubuh James begitu memabukkan (entah itu karena parfum atau sensasi suasana).

"Kumohon, Auntie..." bisik James pelan dengan nada memohon. Ikatan rambut Hermione terlepas perlahan dengan lembut.

Hermione terpojok di meja pantry, dengan tubuh James yang menghimpitnya. Ia benar-benar sudah berada dalam Danger Zone. Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi James segera mencium leher jenjang Hermione yang mendatangkan nafsu. Entah mengapa James benar-benar membuatnya terangsang. Kepalanya segera meneriakkan alarm perlawanan, berusaha mencekoki akal sehat namun nalurinya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kepalanya teriakkan. Hermione tentu saja memberikan perlawanan namun semakin ia melawan, James semakin agresif. Ia menyerah, membiarkan James yang melakukan semuanya.

"James...ku...mohon..." Desah Hermione seraya berusaha melawan gairah yang meletup-letup. Ini hal terakhir yang ia peringatkan sebisanya. James tidak menghiraukan hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan ciumannya lalu menatap wajah Hermione, yang wanita itu tahu tidak jauh-jauh dari bibirnya yang menggoda.

"You know I wont stop, Auntie." ucapnya lalu mencium Hermione lagi.

Ciuman James segera berpindah dari leher menuju bibirnya, memagutnya dengan nafsu. Hermione lama-lama menikmatinya, hingga ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan James mengaksesnya. Lidah saling beradu dan bibir saling melumat. Kali ini Hermione sudah menyerah. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan tugasnya, bacaannya, anak-anaknya, dan dirinya untuk malam ini, walaupun ia tahu ia akan berada dalam masalah setelahnya. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan James yang memuaskannya malam ini.

James makin memeluknya erat sementara Hermione mengalungkan lengannya di leher James, menjambaknya pelan. Selagi keduanya berciuman, tangan James segera meraba punggung Hermione hingga ia menarik ritsleting dan meloloskan pakaian luarnya. Keduanya segera melanjutkannya di sofa ruang tengah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah tengah malam dan setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Hermione sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia berada dalam pelukan James, dimana kepalanya berbantalkan sebelah lengan James dan sebelah lengan lagi memeluk pinggangnya erat dengan keduanya dalam keadaan tidak berbusana. Ia segera berbalik posisi dan menatap wajah James yang tertidur. Hermione segera tersenyum melihat polos wajah pemuda itu dalam cahaya remang ruangan.

Ia tentu saja harus berhenti melakukan ini. Maka dengan tekad ia segera mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan James, berniat mengambil bajunya yang tadi James lempar entah kemana tetapi ketika ia mencoba, James malah memeluknya lebih erat seolah tahu Hermione akan pergi.

Hermione menghela napas dan diam lalu kembali ke posisinya, dimana ia memunggungi James dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Ia segera mencoba untuk tertidur seraya mengosongkan pikiran, berusaha melupakan segalanya baik kesenangan atau konsekuensi dari semua ini walau tahu bahwa ia akan berada dalam masalah.

Tidak,

Ia sudah dalam masalah sekarang...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Author's Little Corner-

 ** _"Kutantangko bikin fic rate M! Lime ato lemon? Pilih meko!"_**

Dan akhirnya... *tak dung cess~* jadilah fic abal ini! OH MY GOD! What the hell that I've write in this fic?!

Hai, Tari kembali lagi~

After a long time, I start to write again. Dari dulu saya mau sekali nulis fic Hermione/NextGenBoys tapi nggak ada waktu (disamping otak lagi buntu inspirasi) dan akhirnya terwujud dalam fic ini, walau bukan yang pertama kali ini saya nulis dengan pairing Hermione/James potter jr. Setelah teman saya membuat challenge ini di grup yang isinya kami-kami semua, saya awalnya langsung nolak mentah-mentah karena saya nggak pernah bikin adegan lime/lemon sebelumnya.

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Mohon kritik dan saran...

See you later...


End file.
